


You Don't Care About It Now

by HyperKey



Series: Chronological Order [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, bit of angst, emma moves in with gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKey/pseuds/HyperKey
Summary: When Emma had no one left, someone unexpected took her in.





	You Don't Care About It Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a HUGE headcanon. HUGE.
> 
> Gavin adopts Emma. huzzah. You shoudl start at the beginning of the series to make sense of this. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!

When he unlocked the front door, it felt like the first time. He lived in this apartment for the past five years. He had brought a lot of one-night-stands here, a few friends, sometimes a lover. But it had been a long time since then. And he wasn’t sure if he had ever shown it to a child before.

The small apartment with the long, forked hallway, the giant living room and the kitchen. The spare room was cleared of his stuff now. He had shoved it all into the basement and the other rooms. Not that there had been much to begin with.

He had it replaced with furniture fit for a ten-year-old. Considered her favorite color. Purple. He had met her on several occasions, often in the orphanage they had stuffed her into, now that her last remaining caregiver was gone.

He hadn’t known that when he went about finding her whereabouts. How was he supposed to know that?

The girl had been curious about his career, asked questions about being a cop. She had asked him if he had been there, when things had gone crazy in august.

It took him almost a minute to come up with an answer, one that wouldn’t make her feel guilty but not too far from the truth.

And so, he had replied, “My partner was there.”

Emma had fallen into silence, hadn’t spoken another word.

After that several other visits followed. And now he had adopted her. Him. Gavin Reed, adopting a child. It was wild in his head. Something that he would have never considered. Then again, he had also never considered that a rogue android would ever murder his partner.

Emma hesitantly stepped into the apartment, looked around curiously and was almost immediately jumped at by a white fluff of a cat that barreled into her. The girl squealed, wrapped her arms around the feline.

“You didn’t say you had a cat!” She exclaimed in pure joy.

“Well, now you know.”

“What’s it called?”

Gavin smirked, sat down the big sports bag of her clothing and belongings, balanced the fishbowl -with the striped fish he could never remember the name of, onto a side table and shut the front door. “Princess.”

That earned him a lifted eyebrow. “What?” He asked with a shrug.

“With a guy like you, I’d have expected something like ‘snowball’.”

He scoffed. “What do you mean ‘a guy like me’, huh?”

“Nothing.” She chimed and grabbed the strap of the bag. “Where’s my room?”

“Down the hall, door on the right. Can you carry-“ He stopped when the girl took off into the direction and dragged the bag behind her across the carpeted hallway.

“A fish tank!” She exclaimed once she had reached the room.

Gavin smirked as he followed her and leaned into the door frame. “You like it?”

“I love it!”

 


End file.
